Caregiving and Receiving
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Part 5 SQW - After Emma is injured arresting a guy breaking into the Mayors office, Regina tends to her wounds.


5. Caregiving

Part five of SwanQueen week challenge

Thursday, June 12th 2014 Day 5 Prompt – Caregiving

Emma or Regina are harmed somehow and need to be taken care of by the other (e.g., an injury, need comfort, etc.)

Description: Part Five of SwanQueen Challenge Week – After Emma is injured arresting a guy breaking into the Mayors office, Regina tends to her wounds.

Location: Storybrooke

Pairings: Regina/Emma

Characters: Regina, Emma, Graham

Warnings: Contains SwanQueen… If you don't like then don't read, you have been warned

Status: Completed One Shot (For now)

I do not own the characters (though I wish I did, if I did SwanQueen would be hot, complicated and all over our TV screens every week)

Please do not repost this fiction without my express permission. If found anywhere else I would appreciate if you could notify me. Thanks.

**Caregiving And ****Receiving**

If this was a false alarm, Emma would not be best pleased. It was 00.47am and up until 3 minutes ago she had been in the warmth of her office. She hated working the night shift, and being called out made it ten times worse. The alarm of the Mayor's office screamed all around piercing her ears. Torch and gun in front of her, she quietly pushed the broken door aside with her foot as she looked into the darkness for signs of movement. Hearing a sound up ahead she gripped the gun tighter, her torch falling on a moving figure ransacking through the silver filing cabernet. "FREEZE!" The figure stopped, startled before making a run for it, but Emma was quicker and before they could reach the main doors they were pressed hard against the wall. "I said freeze!" Flashing the light at the intruders face, Emma realised she'd never seen this man before. "Who are you?" She asked. Without answer the man raised a blade, cutting Emma's hand deep. She dropped the gun and the two of them struggled, Emma trying desperately not to get stabbed. The sound of glass shattering and the crunch underfoot signalled the breaking of Regina's carafe. Ducking she missed as the blade was swung at her head, however as he brought it back down he caught her across her thigh cutting through the denim of her jeans and deep into her flesh. Grabbing his right wrist the one his blade was in, with one hand, and his left shoulder with the other, she used all her force to thrust her knee up into his groin. This time it was his turn to drop the weapon and it clattered to the floor. Making a grab for it, Emma was pushed to the floor, pain shooting through her as glass cut into her abdomen, side and thigh. They wrestled, both throwing punches at the other. On her back, again she leant up, head-butting the intruder before flipping them, and forcing him to the ground. In one movement she slipped the cuffs onto his wrists just as the lights to the office were turned on, making her wince at the sudden brightness.

Fifteen minutes later the man was sat in cuffs as Regina, Graham and Emma stood talking. "When you've taking him back to the station do you think you could go and stay with Henry? I don't like to leave him on his own, and I have to clear up here" Holding out a key for him. "If you want you are welcome to stay in the spare room".

"Of course I will." Taking the key, he dragged the prisoner to his feet and they left the office.

"I'm surprised her doesn't already have a key" Emma retorts bitterly when they're gone.

"Miss Swan!" Regina warns. "Beyond inappropriate." Seeing Emma wince she rolls her eyes. "Come on, I'm driving you to the hospital. Now isn't the time to play the martyr."

"No! I am not going to the hospital. "I'm fine!"

"Either you're very brave or very foolish, either way, you do need medical attention." Though Regina would never admit it out loud, she did believe Emma to be one of the bravest people she had ever met. Watching her tense up, she realised she wasn't going to get the younger woman to a medic, and sighed, turning to look at the pool of whiskey on the floor before walking to her desk and unlocking the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "At least have some medicine." She said with a smile as she held a glass up for the deputy sheriff to take.

She gladly brought the liquor to her lips only to let out a hiss as it stung the cut "Fuck!"

"Language Miss Swan!" Regina let her eyes look over the Emma; she had been beat pretty bad. She was covered in blood, and she dared not think how much was blonde's. It wasn't as though she cared or anything, but Emma had been doing her job and it had been at Regina's office, she couldn't help but feel responsible. "If you won't let me drive you to the hospital to get checked out will you at least let me take care of it? If we leave the glass inside it will get infected and even more painful, and that's not you want is it?"

"But-" Emma went to argue before she was interrupted.

"Goats butt, are you a goat Miss Swan?"

Rolling her eyes she muttered under her breath "no wonder Henry went looking for another mother".

"I heard that." Regina found her first aid box, and brought it and the whisky and a bowl of warm water to the sofa in front of the fire placing them on the coffee table. She made light work of lighting the fire, and soon a soothing crackle began to fill the room. "Please be seated."

Emma mimicked behind her back as she made her way to the sofa, wincing again as she threw herself down dramatically in a huff and soon regretted her actions.

Soaking a cotton swab in water, she then carefully began to wash away the blood from Emma's face. She was pleased to see that most of it didn't seem to hers, but from the intruder probably from when she broke his nose.

Emma's eyes watched Regina as she soaked another cotton ball. She was surprised to see this side of the Mayor. She was tender, caring, it was nice and she couldn't help but smile. The blonde scowled in pain as Regina placed an alcohol soaked cotton ball on her lip.

"It'll help, _trust me_" Regina whispered, and Emma did. With her face all cleaned up Regina turned her attention to Emma's thigh. "Miss Swan!" She said, her tone harsher again. "You really do need to go to a hospital, you have actual shards of glass protruding, and you need to get these removed."

"You do it." Emma's eyes were full of trust, however she did need a little more to numb the pain. Ignoring the glasses, she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a swig, earning herself a glare in return.

Without warning Regina pulls a piece of glass in one swift motion.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed, this was clearly going to be a lot more painful than she had anticipated. She saw the older woman look at her through disapproving eyes so she added, "it hurt…"

Smirking Regina dropped the glass in the bin at her feet. "Oh stop being such a baby, you're worse than Henry. It was you who was too brave to go to the hospital, so now you will have to grin and bare it, or I can still drive you there if you would rather."

"NO!"

Sitting back on the sofa she crossed her arms, she really was enjoying herself. Turns out it was well worth being woken in the middle of the night to see Emma Swan pout like a petulant child. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were scared"

"We'll then you'd be wrong. Because…I'm not scared!" Mirroring the Mayors movements, she crossed her arms in front of her, as she glared at her.

"Miss Swan, you're one of the bravest people I know, you took on that burglar without a hesitation, yet the thought of me taking you to hospital and you have a nervous breakdown and throw your toys out of the pram?!" Her smirk grew wider as she realised she had hit the nail on the head. "Say please and I might continue."

She let out an audible sigh, she knew when she was beat, and she hated having to give in so easily to the brunette, usually she'd give her a damn good fight, but she had lost. "Please."

When Regina had all the big shards out she stopped unsure what do next. "Erm… The other pieces aren't big enough to get a hold of through your denim jeans…"

Usually Emma would have laughed at Regina's momentarily lack of elocution, but right now she was a little distracted. "Oh…" All of a sudden her heart was pounding in her chest, and she didn't know why. Taking the medical grade scissors she cut a through the denim from the waistband on her right leg to the ankle, pulling the fabric aside exposing her leg in it's entirety. Her cheeks flushed crimson, which she was totally going to blame on the heat from the fire, and the embarrassment of being half dressed on the Mayors sofa, and due to no other factors… She couldn't think of them right now.

"Oh my god!" Her voice was soft, but laced with worry. Emma's leg was stained scarlet with blood, and Regina gently began to work at cleaning it away. He touch was gentle, as she tried not to cause the younger woman any more pain. Every so often she looked up into Emma's eyes to confirm it was still okay. She was pleased to see that the Emma's cuts had almost stopped bleeding, and that it really wasn't too bad. Regina found herself having to concentrate very closely on each cut and graze to stop her eyes and mind wandering and she was beginning to wish she hadn't light quite such a big fire. "Am I too rough?" She asked as Emma flinched.

Shaking her head she gave a small smile. "It's okay." With all the glass for her leg removed, it was time for the attention to turn to her abdomen slipping out of her red leather jacket, she then pulled her blood stained tank top over her head, letting it fall to the floor before taking a swing from the whiskey bottle

Without a word Regina took the bottle from her, bringing it to her own lips and taking a long drink. She let her eyes deliberately rake up Emma's toned body, from her ankle up over her exposed thigh, to her black panties, up further over her hips, over her flat stomach to the delicious swell of her breasts, up further to her lips until finally, after what seemed like forever they met Emma's eyes. "I think that jacket might have saved you." She breathed as she flicked her eyes back down to the young woman's side, which had a few scratches, and no visible signs of glass. Taking a cotton ball she poured some whisky onto it before using it to wipe her Emma's cuts clean with gentle strokes. Finally Regina took Emma's hand in her own, letting her finger run over the deep gash on the side. Her hands were softer and more than she would have guessed, somehow they suited her. Taking a plaster, Regina gently covered the cut to stop the bleeding, before leaning in a placing a soft kiss on her hand, "all better" she whispered.

Emma couldn't help but blush, as they sat their, holding hands in front of the fireplace. "I never would have guessed you could be so caring." She admitted honestly.

"I have been a mother far lot longer than you've been acting as a deputy sheriff" She reminded her. "But I think somewhere in there, there was a compliment, or an appreciation... So thank you."

Smiling she gave her hand a squeeze "thank you Regina, you didn't have too. So thank you." The clock on the mantle signalled that it was 2am, pulling Emma from the moment. "I should get going now… You need to be going to bed too."

"Yes, you're right." Pulling her hand back Regina rose from the sofa and picked tied away the items she had used. "I shall go and find something for you to change into." Part of her was glad Emma had pulled away, she wasn't sure she would have had the strength to do so, but she wasn't sure she could think about what would have happened if she hadn't. A couple of minutes later she returned with a pair of grey business trousers, handing them to Emma. "You can wear these to go home in."

"I'm not wearing them!" Emma said stubbornly, placing the trousers over the back of the sofa. She looked beyond ridiculous, wearing one leg of her jeans as she pulled her blood soaked shirt back on.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry…Let me just go and find you another outfit, one which you'd prefer." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and her face had regained its usual sour look. "Oh no wait – I forgot, this isn't a flaming department store! You're lucky I had pants at all, or you would have had to wear a skirt instead." She really was a child. "You know you're the single most ungrateful person I have ever met. I have tended to your wounds; I have offered you a change of clothes. For god sake Emma, its dark, it's late, no one is going to see you. No one cares. THEYRE GREY FREAKING PANTS NOT A FUCKING TUTU! Grow a pair or go home like you are, the choice is yours!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just tired and stressed. Regina thank you" Picking up the trousers, she gave a weak apologetic smile. It wasn't Regina's fault after all. But the thought of wearing Regina's trousers was beginning to arouse her. And that was stressing her out. She needed to get out of thee. Away from the fire, the whiskey, and away from Regina. She had been sure that The Mayor had devoured her with her eyes, but now, now she realised she had imagined it. That it had been merely wishful thinking. There was no way Regina saw her like that. Giving in, she slipped the pants on, before putting her boots back on. "I'll erm, I'll be in tomorrow to take your statement…" She suddenly felt awkward again, unsure what to say. "Thanks again Regina, I won't forget this."

"Don't mention it Miss Swan. At all. Ever…." She said in a warning voice before adding with a smile. "Any time you want to play Dr's and Nurses again… Just give me a call."

Okay so I rushed this. I started it a could of days ago but have then worked two 12hr shifts so didn't get a chance to finish. So I apologise for the mistakes and just idk lack of good writing. I shall deff rewrite this when I get a chance. Anyway, plot wise, what did you think? I liked writing a kind Regina.


End file.
